


Her Idiot

by ellecim



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, just fluff, no plot even, only fluff, post dating, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellecim/pseuds/ellecim
Summary: Haruhi is trying to read, her annoying boyfriend won't let her. // very short one shot.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Her Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tragic lack of Tamaki and Haruhi fanfic on the internet and you know what they say, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

“Your hair is getting pretty long,” Tamaki sat behind Haruhi, playing with her hair as she read.

  
“Yeah…” Haruhi replied, keeping her eyes glued on the page, “I haven’t really decided what to do with it.”

  
“You could always just let it grow back out,” he brushed it out with his fingers.

  
She snorted, “yeah you’d like me all girly, wouldn’t you.”

  
“I think you’re cute no matter what you do with your hair,” he kissed her head.

  
“Maybe I’ll shave it.”

  
“Eh—” an image of Haruhi with a shining bald head popped through his mind. “Maybe not that extreme,” he said nervously.

  
“Maybe I’ll cut it just like yours,” she chuckled.

  
“Well, you know what they say, imitation is the highest form of flattery,” he sighed with a smile on his face.

  
She laughed and tilted her head back to look up at him. He always looked at her with such love in his violet eyes she wondered how she could love one stupid man so much. “You’re silly.” She reached up and ruffled his hair.

  
He blushed, she could always fluster him with the smallest of acts. “I love your laugh,” he said softly.

  
“Good thing that you give me plenty to laugh at,” she stuck her tongue out and went back to her book.

  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“It means you’re an idiot.”

  
“Maybe,” he wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head, “does that mean you’re admitting you’re in love with an idiot?”

  
“Wherever did you get that idea?” She replied flatly.

  
“Come on,” he pouted, whining like a puppy.

  
She sighed and closed her book, scooting forward so she could lay down on his lap and look at him, “you’re a pretty cute idiot I guess,” she laughed again.

  
“Is cute all I get? Not a strikingly handsome idiot? Or perhaps a beautiful princely idiot? I’d even settle for your favorite idiot.”

  
“You are my favorite.”

  
“And…?” Tamaki tried to nudge it out of her.

  
“And I love you,” she rolled her eyes with a smile, “even though you are very irritating and don’t let me read.”

  
He leaned down to kiss her. He couldn’t always coax her to say it, it wasn’t a big deal, Haruhi just wasn’t very verbal about it, but she showed him in her own way. And it wasn’t like he didn’t know, or that he was unsure about it, so it was just like an extra little treat when he got to hear it.

  
“You’re very needy today, you know that?”

  
“I’m needy every day,” he said as if it was one of his best qualities. “I could always read to you, the sound of my silky voice will surely make whatever you’re reading a thousand times more interesting.”

  
“Thanks for the offer,” she sat back up, “but I think somehow I’ll manage.”


End file.
